


Throw and Catch

by byakuzee



Category: Diamond no Ace | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with playing catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw and Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to kick-start this fandom's works here.

He was a humble and rather nice middle-aged man who only stayed in his town for a day. He was unremarkable really, with nothing worth noticing about.

He still affected Eijun's life like no other though.

It was while he was in the first grade that he met him, alone and looking at a worn out mitt sadly. Eijun didn't like seeing people looking that way so he approached him, thinking of ways to cheer him up.

The man smiled kindly at his antics but he still looked sad no matter what he tried. 

It was then that Eijun noticed the ball that was lying peacefully by his side, and the man let out a chuckle and offered for them to play catch.

The rules were simple: he just had to throw the ball and the man had to catch it with his mitt, and if he failed to do so, Eijun was the winner.

Eijun tried his hardest to throw a ball the man couldn't catch but to no avail; even with his age, the man was rather skilled.

They played until the sunset and they parted with a smile, making an empty promise to play again. And at night, Eijun still remembered the feeling of throwing the ball and wished to feel it more.

A while later, he discovered baseball and his wish became true.

"Thanks, old man."


End file.
